To Close Your Eyes
by DragonflyxParodies
Summary: "What's your name?" He'd take it back. Answer, if he could. But he can't change the past, or bring back the dead, and Hyrule is going to fall like the bodies piling up around him if he can't stop a killer more monster than man. It may fall anyway. And maybe that's for the best. (Evil isn't always wrong, is it?) Modern law enforcement-ish AU, DARK.
Shit I'm finally posting this, holy hells. I had a very long debate as to whether post this—as to whether to even write it or not—and it's finally up!

 **DON'T READ THIS PART. SERIOUSLY. JUST SKIP IT. HURRY BEFORE YOU ACCIDENTALLY READ IT ALL.**

 **I need you guys to be aware of a few things BEFORE you read.**

This deals with sensitive topics, and extreme violence. (well obviously not this chapter but the rest of it). Content so graphic I, as before mentioned, wondered whether to post it or not. Because I need you guys to be mature about it. It's a fanfic, yeah. Fiction, yeah. But this fic may model the main characters' relationship in a way some of you will find 'sexy' or 'hot' or 'cute' or glamorous.

 **IT IS NOT.** I don't care if you like reading this. I'm glad, if you enjoy reading this fic. But do not **EVER** model the sh!t you read in this IRL. If you ever get into a situation where it happens, you get the f!ck out of there and find **help**. It's not okay. 'Why are you writing this then?' you ask? Obviously, you've never gotten mauled by plot bunnies night after night bc you refuse to write the damn idea down, I respond. And I think this can make a good story, thrill you guys with the plot and shock you at where it leads.

 **So be mature** in your reviews, PMs, comments, ect. Don't make light of something like what you'll read, 'cuz it's not okay, and doing so isn't either.

I will also **NOT** be posting warnings for bloodshed, because as I mentioned before, it's pretty much every damn chapter. I **WILL** post warnings if there is any graphic (non-consensual) sexual content, which may or may not happen in this fic. Consensual stuff isn't gonna get a warning bc it's probably not going to be graphic.

 **If you have a problem with that, let me know what you think and why, I might change that policy for you.**

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy _To Close Your Eyes._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-How was ur day, darling? :)

-I'm sorry, you have the wrong number.

-Are you sure?

XXXXXXXX

 _"_ _You came back later than I expected. Where'd you go?" The table was neatly set, which surprised him, though he couldn't have voiced why. The cutlery all matched, as did the glasses and plates. Even the salt-and-pepper shakers did, all a simple, clean, white porcelain painstakingly placed symmetrically across the dining table. The contrast was rich, with the ivory clearly cut against the dark oak._

 _It was a beautiful setting in its simplicity, in the care put into everything from the folds of the cloth to the gleam of the setting. A warm, yellow light flashed on above his head, flaring off of the glass and sparking off metal as the whir of a fan began to fill the silence._

 _He drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly before responding._

 _"_ _Shopping."_

 _"_ _The bag's half empty, Vio." Amusement laced the reproach, loud enough to be heard over the ensuing clatter of metal._

 _A shadow fell across the table, flickering and dancing across the pale sunset light splashing in through the kitchen doorway, chasing after the cook's movements in a frenzy. Something struck the strap keeping the folded door bunched against the doorframe, and the beads at the end of it clacked gently._

 _"_ _I ran some errands."_

 _"_ _You're making it harder than it needs to be to hold a conversation, you know. Don't worry. You brought home steak, I forgive you."_

 _He didn't laugh._

 _"_ _Ilia asked me to pick up a few things."_

 _"_ _The neighbor?" And his voice was far closer than it should have been. Vio's head jerked up—_

 _He caught Vio's chin in an instant, blood-red orbs gleaming dangerously._

 _"_ _I don't think you should be referring to her by her first name, Violet."_

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sorry nothing happens here lol. Actual stuff starts in chapter one. The interludes will break up the chapters every so often though, so it's not like this is the last you'll see of them. It relates directly to the story so no panicking! I also promise longer chapters for everything else lol.

In the event any of you were wondering, the first bit was, in fact, text messages. That's how they'll be stylized when they're in their own little section lol.

This doesn't mean I've given up/have stopped A Route or How to Live. I'm just trying to wrap up a bunch of projects I have going and finishing/posting the first chapter of that goes along with it lol.

(On another note, I've been absent mostly bc I've been playing with making my own Zelda animations and not writing…a couple are up on my youtube if you're interested, as is a RWBY one I'm very proud of. Links on my profile :3)


End file.
